El secreto de La Bonbonería
by ThePonyKillers
Summary: El Día de Corazones y Cascos ha llegado a Ponyville. Todos los caballos del pueblo tienen preparado el regalo para su pareja... excepto Caramel. En un intento desesperado por conseguir un regalo de última hora para su novia Sassaflash, decide comprarle una caja de bombones en la confitería. Pero la confitera esconde un oscuro secreto que podría arruinarla... y que Caramel conoce.


**Buenas. Aquí Jothabe.**

**Es posible que los que leyerais mi fic "Un Bon Bon Envenenado" recordéis que al final prometía un spin-off. Pues aquí está ese spin-off.**

**No es indispensable leer "Un Bon Bon envenenado" para entenderlo, pero aquellos que lo hayan leído comprenderán mejor ciertos aspectos. Eso sí, si decidís echarle un ojo, tened en cuenta que "Un Bon Bon envenenado" es de rating M.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony le pertenece a Hasbro.**

* * *

Un rayo de sol se deslizó por entre las rendijas de la persiana, y aterrizó sobre el rostro dormido de Caramel. El rostro del poni se transformó en una mueca de incomodidad por verse despierto, y enseguida se dio la vuelta en la cama, intentando escapar de la luz para volver a su plácido sueño.

Unos segundos después, exhaló un suspiro de satisfacción tras taparse los ojos con la manta.

Sin embargo, su paz solo duró unos instantes más, los que tardó en empezar a sacudirle con impaciencia la pegaso celeste que dormía junto a él para levantarlo. Caramel emitió un bufido molesto, y sacudió la cabeza con impaciencia.

— Déjame cinco minutos más —murmuró, y volvió a darse la vuelta en la cama.

— No —respondió Sassaflash, y se dio la vuelta para levantarse de la cama—. Caramel, no puede ser. Tienes que levantarte para trabajar.

Caramel bfó una vez más, y, mascullando algo entre dientes, se levantó de la cama. Una vez estuvo en pie sobre el suelo de madera de la habitación, sacudió la cabeza con fuerza y se giró para mirar a su novia. Esta estaba de pie, al lado de la cama, mirándolo con expresión expectante y una sonrisa en los labios.

— ¿Y bien? —dijo, lanzándole una mirada seductora y un pestañeo seductor.

En ese momento, un sudor frío comenzó a recorrer la espalda de Caramel. Esa era la señal más temida por los caballos: habían olvidado un día importante para sus parejas.

A toda velocidad, Caramel comenzó a rebuscar en su cerebro todas las fechas que Sassaflash pudiera considerar importantes en una frenética carrera contrarreloj. ¿Su cumpleaños? No, era en primavera, y todavía estaban en invierno. ¿El cumpleaños de su madre? Tampoco, esa maldita vieja cotilla cumplía años en verano. ¿Su aniversario? Pero si apenas llevaban juntos desde la Carrera de las Hojas; menos de medio año.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó Sassaflash, inclinando la cabeza a un lado. Su voz sonaba alegre, pero Caramel captó algo de impaciencia en ella—. ¿Recuerdas qué día es hoy?

Sabiéndose derrotado, Caramel emitió un largo suspiro, y se resignó a las consecuencias. ¿Qué se le ocurriría? ¿Mandarlo una semana al sofá? ¿Sin sexo durante un mes?

El caballo sacudió la cabeza, y miró por la ventana en un intento de evitar responder la pregunta de su novia. Y una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

El enorme corazón que llevaban las tres potrillas que correteaban por la calle no dejaba lugar a dudas.

— Por supuesto que me acuerdo, cariño —replicó él, alegre como unas castañuelas—. Feliz día de Corazones y Cascos, querida.

Durante un instante, la pegaso lo miró casi con extrañeza, pero enseguida su expresión se dulcificó y se acercó caminando hasta donde estaba Caramel.

— Feliz día de corazones y cascos, Caramel —dijo, y lo besó con fuerza. Era toda una sorpresa que se hubiera acordado, con lo olvidadizo que era.

Caramel se sonrojó, y le devolvió el beso a su novia. Durante unos segundos, sus lenguas danzaron en sus bocas, persiguiéndose la una a la otra en una divertida persecución; hasta que se separaron tras unos segundos.

Caminando uno junto al otro, y cogidos de la cola, los dos ponis caminaron por el pasillo hasta el comedor, donde los esperaba una fuente de tortitas recién hechas y cubiertas de abundante caramelo encima de la mesa. Sorprendido y enternecido, Caramel le lanzó una mirada enamorada a Sassaflash, y esta le respondió con un breve beso en los labios.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Sassaflash, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Sabía perfectamente que las tortitas con caramelo eran las preferidas de su novio—. Me levanté temprano esta mañana para tenerlas listas antes de que te levantaras.

Súbitamente asaltado por la cálida sensación del amor en su pecho, Caramel paró de comer durante un instante, y se levantó para besar de nuevo a la pegaso. Pronto, los dos estuvieron de nuevo enredados en la boca del otro, sus lenguas recorriendo toda su longitud en busca de su compañera mientras la dulzura del caramelo en la boca de Caramel excitaba sus papilas gustativas.

— Muchas gracias, cariño —susurró Caramel en el oído de Sassaflash, y la besó en la mejilla—. Debo ser el caballo más afortunado de todo el pueblo.

Sassaflash rio al tiempo que se sonrojaba visiblemente, y tras devolverle el beso a su novio se sentó a la mesa y se sirvió tres tortitas.

— Están deliciosas —dijo Caramel entre dos mordiscos, y la pegaso sonrió antes de comenzar con lkas suyas.

Tenía razón. Eran las mejores tortitas que había comido en su vida.

Durante los siguientes minutos, los dos ponis desayunaron en silencio, intercambiando frecuentes besos y gestos de amor. Cuando por fin terminaron, colocaron los platos en el fregadero y, cola con cola, salieron de la casa para afrontar un nuevo día de trabajo.

Para ser mitad de invierno, el día era sorprendentemente apacible. El sol brillaba en un cielo completamente azul, no hacía viento, y la temperatura no era demasiado baja. Aquí y allá quedaban algunos pequeños restos de nieve que habían sido olvidados tras la Recogida del Invierno, tan pequeños que nadie se había molestado en deshacerse de ellos y que ahora esperaban el momento en que el calor del sol los fundiera y los transformara en minúsculos charquitos.

En las casas y las calles, era evidente que era el día de Corazones y Cascos. Entre las casas colgaban pancartas en forma de corazón o de casco, y por todas partes se podían ver parejas felices, en actitud cariñosa o incluso besándose. Mientras bajaba por la calle con su novia, Caramel miraba de un lado a otro con orgullo y una amplia sonrisa en los labios, satisfecho por tener al fin una yegua con quien compartir aquel día tan especial.

Tras unos minutos, los dos llegaron por fin a la plaza principal del pueblo. Cuando estuvieron en su centro, Sassaflash se soltó de la cola de su novio y se puso enfrente de él para besarlo.

— Nos vemos esta noche, Caramel —dijo melosamente, y frotó su morro contra el de él—. Seguro que será muy especial —susurró en tono soñador.

—Por supuesto que lo será, cariño —respondió él al tiempo que le devolvía el gesto.

Sassaflash soltó una risita, se dio la vuelta y despegó, rumbo al punto de encuentro del equipo de control del tiempo de Ponyville. Desde el suelo, Caramel la observó volar, con una cálida sensación en su pecho. Quería tanto a esa yegua…

Pero, en cuanto Sassaflash desapareció de su vista, el amor fue rápidamente sustituido por un ataque de pánico.

Se había olvidado por completo del día de Corazones y Cascos. No tenía nada preparado, ni regalo, ni nada para su novia. Y lo último que quería era volverla a decepcionar tras haber olvidado comprarle un regalo para la Fiesta en el Hogar.

— Cálmate, Caramel —se dijo, y comenzó a respirar hondo para calmarse—. Seguro que puedes encontrar un regalo para ella. Seguro que puedes hacer que este día sea perfecto.

Menos de un segundo después, Caramel emitió un suspiro irónico con algunas notas de resignación. Lo más lógico era llevar a Sassaflash al restaurante para disfrutar de una cena romántica con ella, pero a aquellas alturas todas las mesas estarían reservadas. Que él cocinara para ella quedaba descartado después de la catástrofe que organizó el día de Año Nuevo. Y el viaje a Canterlot en tren era demasiado largo. Para la hora a la que llegaran, todos los restaurantes estarían cerrados.

De nuevo, Caramel dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Si hubiera alguna manera de darle a Sassaflash la noche romántica que se merecía por aguantarlo…

Y de repente, sus ojos se iluminaron. ¡Pues claro que podía conseguirlo! Tasty Stew, el dueño y cocinero del restaurante del pueblo, todavía le debía un favor por no revelar que la alfalfa "de primerísima calidad" que utilizaba en sus ensaladas era en realidad la más barata que encontraba. Favor que se iba a cobrar esa misma noche. Y conseguir un regalo para Sassaflash tampoco podía ser tan complicado.

Más animado, y espoleado, por su ocurrencia, Caramel corrió como una exhalación hacia su casa, entró en su habitación, sacó una bolsa pequeña con monedas del armario, la colocó en unas alforjas que se echó a la espalda y volvió a salir de casa en dirección al puesto de flores. Internamente, rogaba porque todavía quedaran rosas.

A toda velocidad, Caramel atravesó de nuevo las calles de Ponyville en dirección a la plaza central a tal velocidad que los ponis que se cruzaban en su camino se quedaban mirándole, preguntándose qué le había ocurrido para tener tanta prisa.

Tan pronto como Caramel entró en la plaza, el puesto de flores de las tres floristas se hizo visible. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostrod e Caramel, y sin dudar un instante puso rumbo a este. EL ruido de sus cascos sobre el duro suelo de tierra atronaba todo el lugar, y atraía hacia él las miradas de todos los ponis en los alrededores.

— ¡Roseluck! —llamó desde la distancia.

La florista, que hasta entonces había estado ocupada metiendo algo en la parte de abajo del carro, respondió con rapidez a la llamada. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, y colocó un casco encima del mostrador en el momento en que el caballo, jadeante, apoyaba las patas delanteras sobre el tenderete y se llevaba un casco al pecho para recuperar el aliento.

— Buenos días, Caramel —la saludó ella, con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro—. Sobre las rosas…

— Sí, sí, las rosas… —la interrumpió él entre jadeos. Levantó la mirada hasta que quedó frente a frente con la florista, tosió un par de veces, jadeó otro par, y puso una expresión de pena—. Necesito un ramo de rosas. Me da igual la calidad. Pago lo que sea.

Al tiempo que lo decía, Caramel dio unos golpecitos a la bolsa que llevaba en las alforjas, y las monedas de su interior tintinearon. Roseluck emitió un breve suspiro. Le habrían venido muy bien unas monedas extra, pero no tenía rosas que venderle.

— Lo siento, Caramel —dijo—. Eso es lo que pretendía decirte antes de que me interrumpieras. No me quedan rosas. Se agotaron hace media hora.

El rostro del caballo no registró ningún cambio, pero internamente se acababa de llevar una gran decepción. Sassaflash adoraba las rosas. Eran su flor preferida. Una sola bastaba para hacerla sonreír durante todo el día, con aquella sonrisa cálida y tierna que le hacía sentirse el caballo más afortunado de toda Equestria.

Sin embargo, se forzó a contener el chasco en su interior y a no exteriorizarlo. La pobre Roseluck no merecía pagar las consecuencias de su mala memoria.

— Muchas gracias —murmuró él, bajando del mostrador y dándose la vuelta—. Volveré mañana a por algunas. Es culpa mía por olvidarme —musitó, ya alejándose del puesto.

Roseluck lo miró con una mezcla de pena y compasión mientras se marchaba de la plaza. Los enamorados eran una parte fundamental de su negocio, y a lo largo de los años había desarrollado una gran empatía hacia ellos. Que una pareja no pudiera celebrar el día de corazones y cascos como era debido la molestaba en lo más profundo de su ser, pero no podía hacer nada. Por muy buena jardinera que fuese, no podía sacar un ramo de rosas de la nada.

Por su parte, Caramel todavía se sentía decepcionado, pero decidió tatar de olvidar su fracaso y pasar al siguiente objeto de la lista: los bombones. Sassaflash también era una apasionada del chocolate, sobre todo del chocolate con guindillas.

El caballo suspiró, y salió corriendo en dirección contraria al Sugarcube Corner.

La mayoría de los ponis consideraría aquello como un sinsentido, porque el Sugarcube Corner era el mayor suministrador de dulces del pueblo. Pero precisamente por eso Caramel había decidido evitarla. En un día como aquel, estarían hasta arriba de pedidos, habría una cola impresionante, y además Pinkie Pie estaría preparando una fiesta para celebrar el día de Corazones y Cascos. Si conseguía comprar algo, sería un milagro.

Y por eso, había decidido poner rumbo a una confitería que había encontrado la semana anterior en las lindes del pueblo.

Lo cierto era que nunca había entrado en ella, y tampoco conocía al dueño, que suponía se había mudado al pueblo hacía algunos meses. Pero prefería arriesgarse a comprar en aquella tienda, aunque su chocolate estuviera asqueroso, que volver a su casa sin un regalo para Sassaflash.

Perdido en sus cálculos acerca del dinero que llevaba y cuántos bombones podría comprarle a su novia, el camino se le hizo mucho más corto, y enseguida se encontró enfrente de la tienda, un pequeño edificio de ladrillo pintado de color crema y de tejado rojo. En la fachada que daba a la calle se abrían dos ventanas cuyos barrotes estaban pintados de rojo y blanco, como si fueran bastones de caramelo; y la puerta, que se hallaba entre estos, estaba decorada como una tableta de chocolate. Sobre ella se situaba un amplio letrero de madera, pintado en rosa, y en el que rezaba en grandes letras azul marino el nombre del establecimiento, "La Bonbonería".

Encogiéndose de hombros, Caramel alargó la pata y empujó la puerta. La apariencia del edificio le parecía algo cursi, demasiado de cuento de hadas. Era evidente que el propietario dirigía su negocio preferentemente a los potros. Aunque lo cierto era que esperaba que el interior no fuera tan infantil.

Una campanilla se encargó de anunciar su entrada en la tienda, una estancia pequeña, con suelo de madera y las paredes pintadas del mismo color crema que el exterior. Sin embargo, a diferencia e este, el interior era mucho más austero. La única decoración consistía en las múltiples estanterías pegadas a las paredes, repletas de todos los caramelos y bombones imaginables. Caramel intentó apartar la mirada de ellos, pero no pudo evitar mirarlos un rato más, con la boca hecha agua.

— Bienvenido a La Bonbonería —dijo una suave voz femenina detrás de él—. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

El caballo se sonrojó visiblemente por haberse quedado embobado, y enseguida se dio la vuelta para mirar a su interlocutora, una yegua normal de mediana edad, pelaje crema y crin rizada de color rosa y azul marino, los mismos que el letrero de la entrada; y que se sentaba detrás del mostrador, una tabla de madera apoyada sobre un muro de ladrillos sobre la que descansaban algunos frascos repletos de caramelos.

Pero en cuanto la vio, el pánico y la rabia se apoderaron de él.

Ella.

La yegua que había convertido su infancia en un infierno. La yegua que lo había obligado a satisfacerla a cambio de dulces cuando vivía en los suburbios de Canterlot.

¿Qué hacía en Ponyville?

¿Cómo seguía libre?

Caramel empezó a temblar con fuerza. Aquella era su oportunidad de venganza, de hacerla sufrir por todo lo que les había hecho a él y a sus amigos.

Con paso lento y amenazante, caminó hasta el mostrador, y cuando llegó a su altura dio un fuerte golpe con el casco sobre la tabla de madera.

— Tú —musitó, furioso y sin atreverse a mirarla a la cara.

Al ver la rabia acumulada en su rostro, el miedo llenó el pecho de la yegua. ¿Qué quería aquel loco? ¿Quién era?

— Sweetie Drops, perra… —siseó Caramel.

Y al oír su verdadero nombre en los labios del caballo, Bon Bon comprendió al fin lo que ocurría.

La habían encontrado. Uno de los potrillos de los que había abusado en su juventud lo había encontrado. En aquel diminuto pueblecito de provincias al que se había mudado para empezar una nueva vida y escapar de la justicia.

— ¿Quién…? ¿Quién eres…? —fueron las únicas palabras que lograron atravesar el apretado nudo que el terror a ser descubierta había colocado en su garganta.

— Soy tu fin —respondió Caramel, con voz tenebrosa e hirviente de rabia.

Aterrorizada y poseída por el pánico, Bon Bon comenzó a temblar con tanta fuerza que daba la impresión de que caería al suelo en cualquier instante. Tenía que callarlo, de cualquier manera. Si no, todos sus esfuerzos por despistar a la policía y comenzar de cero no habrían servido de nada.

— Voy a decírselo a la policía, Sweetie Drops. Voy a decirles todo lo que me hiciste. Todo lo que nos hiciste a los potrillos del barrio. —La respiración de Caramel era fuerte y rasgada, una sucesión de rápidas inspiraciones y espiraciones que denotaban la ira que lo poseía—. Y cuando estés pudriéndote en la cárcel durante el resto de tu vida, sabrás lo que…

El ruido de un tarro de vidrio al romperse resonó en la pequeña confitería. Unos segundos después, el repiqueteo de los caramelos cayendo y un golpe sordo sobre el suelo de madera lo siguieron.

´Durante un instante, no hubo ningún movimiento en la pequeña confitería.

Y al instante siguiente, Bon Bon emitió un agudo chillido de pánico.

Sin embargo, enseguida se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, y se metió los cascos delanteros en la boca para callarse. Acababa de dejar inconsciente a un poni en su tienda; y no a cualquier poni, sino a aquel que conocía el secreto que podía hacerle pasar el resto de sus días a la sombra. Si alguien entraba en la tienda y los veía en aquella situación, estaría perdida.

Pero tampoco podía limitarse a dejarlo allí sin más. Si se despertaba, saldría huyendo.

Temblando, la confitera se acercó al cuerpo del poni caído, y le puso un casco por el cuello, buscando el pulso. Y a medida que pasaban los segundos y no lo encontraba, palidecía cada vez más y el terror en su pecho aumentaba.

— Vamos, despierta —musitó horrorizada, y comenzó a sacudirlo con una pata al tiempo que las consecuencias asaltaban su mente. Si Caramel la denunciaba por los abusos que había cometido, le caería la cadena perpetua. Si lo había matado, sería ejecutada—. Despierta, maldita sea. —Colocó su casco sobre la cara del caballo, y le dio una fuerte sacudida—. No me hagas esto, ¡despierta!

Sin embargo, en cuanto vio la expresión inerte en el rostro del caballo y la enorme herida sangrante en el lugar en el que el tarro de caramelos lo había golpeado, Bon Bon no tuvo más remedio que admitir que estaba muerto.

Bon Bon se cubrió la boca con los cascos y miró el cuerpo muerto del caballo con una mezcla de aprensión y terror. ¿Qué hacía ahora? ¿Qué podía hacer? La yegua se miró los cascos, temblorosa, y no pudo contener un nuevo chillido de pánico al verlos cubiertos de sangre.

De nuevo, Bon bon dirigió una mirada al cadáver que yacía en el suelo de su tienda, intentando decidir qué hacer con él. Evidentemente, no podía dejarlo ahí. Y tampoco podía avisar a la policía. Si lo hacía, empezarían a investigar cómo había muerto, y no tardarían en descubrir el pasado de crímenes que trataba de ocultar.

Bon Bon tragó saliva. Solo había otra posibilidad. Ocultar el cadáver.

Impulsándose con sus patas traseras, la confitera dio un salto sobre el caballo para colocarse al otro lado, y, tras cerrar los ojos, lo coceó con fuerza en dirección a la trastienda.

Allí tenía una puerta trasera, y por allí no solía pasar mucha gente. Podría enterrarlo en secreto detrás de la tienda, y nadie lo sabría jamás.

Por un instante, rogó por que el caballo no tuviera familiares cercanos que pudieran interesarse por su estado.

Unos minutos y varias coces más tarde, el cadáver de Caramel estaba ya delante de la puerta trasera de la confitería. Bon Bon abrió la puerta, una simple hoja de aluminio, tomó entre sus dientes la pala que había apoyada en un rincón, y volvió a pasar por encima de Caramel para salir al exterior.

Una vez fuera, la confitera cerró la puerta para que nadie pudiera ver el cuerpo que guardaba en el interior de su tienda, y comenzó a cavar a un ritmo frenético mientras rogaba interiormente que nadie descubriera lo que iba a hacer.

Por fortuna para ella, sus plegarias fueron escuchadas, y nadie la vio cavar un agujero más grande y profundo que su propio cuerpo. Nadie la vio propinar unas últimas coces al cadáver de Caramel para que cayera en su improvisada tumba. Y nadie la vio volver a echar la tierra en el agujero.

Satisfecha, Bon Bon dio un paso atrás, y dio un último par de pisotones para aplanar la tierra y que pareciera que nada había ocurrido allí. Y después, contempló su obra con alivio y una sonrisa demente en su rostro.

Lo había conseguido. Había conseguido ocultar su delito del pueblo. Nadie aparecería por allí. Nadie la relacionaría nunca con el crimen. Nadie podría reclamarle nada.

Temblando con todo el cuerpo, Bon Bon volvió a introducirse en el interior de la confitería, y con su rostro contraído en la misma sonrisa demente caminó hasta el mostrador y se sentó en él.

Una vez que aquel caballo había desaparecido del mapa, nadie podría impedirle que empezara una nueva vida en Ponyville.

Tarareando una melodía, saltó del mostrador y se dirigió a la trastienda a buscar una fregona para limpiar los restos de sangre.

Pronto, no habría nada de qué preocuparse, salvo de ganar el suficiente dinero como para mantener su tienda abierta.

* * *

**Aprovecho para decir que dentro de pocos días sacaré un nuevo fic, esta vez sobre Derpy, así que permaneced atentos. Eso sí, será de rating M y bastante fuerte.**


End file.
